


ZhengKun/ ZhengYi AU!

by xukunbreathes



Category: NINE'S
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xukunbreathes/pseuds/xukunbreathes
Summary: an au where ziyi and xukun are bestfriends. met zhengting at different period of time, finds out they both like zhengting. they compete to win his heart not letting the man know that they are bestfriends.





	ZhengKun/ ZhengYi AU!

[ fourteen ]

 

“Ziyi, Ziyi!” Xukun is trying to wake Ziyi. Their secretary called, and they need them right away in the company because something bad happened.

"What?" Ziyi scratched his head and covered his face with a pillow.

"Emergency meeting." He casually said and Ziyi immediately stood up. "Bro gotta go shower." He run to the bathroom.

Few minutes after, Ziyi went out of his room fully dressed. "Damn it's 10am for pete's sake!" He said while they are walking outside Ziyi's house. They went inside the car and Ziyi started the engine immediately.

"If it's about Mr. Kin investing on the company again, I will surely remove him as the investors. He's not important at all." Xukun said and while checking his phone.

When they reached the company, they both run to the elevator and tap their floor's conference room.

Xukun fixed his nectie through his reflection on the mirror. "You ugly." Ziyi commented. Xukun rolled his eyes and pulled Ziyi's necktie. "The heck?!" Ziyi didn't have a chance to revenge on him because the elevator suddenly opened. Ziyi fixed his necktie and both walked inside the conference room. But no one was there. "Xukun are they fooling us?" Ziyi asked Xukun.

"Sir?" Ziyi's secretary entered the room. "Someone wants you to see you both in Mr. Cai's office."

"Okay thank you." His secretary bowed and went out. They both looked at each other and walked towards Xukun's office.

"What the heck?!" They both shouted in unison. "What the heck is this?" Ziyi asked angrily.

Yanjun's laugh filled the room. "Bros you miss me?" He laughed again and went to the two with his arms open but Xukun ignored him and sat on his chair. Ziyi hugged Yanjun, "bro I hate you. I thought there really is an emergency meeting." They both laughed. Yanjun looked at Xukun and went to him. "Sorry bro. I know if I'll tell you that I am here, you wouldn't come. So I asked your secretary to tell you there's an emergency." He chuckled and Xukun glared at him. "Be thankful that you're my friend." He hit Yanjun's head using his pen and smiled. "Welcome back bro." He stood up to hugged Yanjun.

"What are you doing here in China?" Ziyi asked and sat on Xukun's couch.

"Just having a one month vacation." He sat beside Ziyu and get a magazine to read. "Wow your company is still number one." Yanjun said and continue reading the magazine.

"Well..." Xukun shrugged and smiled, "we are the best." He said and put his feet on his table. He removed his coat and put it on his table.

"What are you bragging about?" Yanjun chuckled and threw him the magazine.


End file.
